A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has advantages of a small size, low power consumption and radiation free and plays a leading role in the current market of a flat panel display.
In a current manufacturing process of a transflective thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel, reflective electrodes and pixel electrodes in an array substrate are formed together in one patterning process so that the display effect of a display panel under strong light is poor and the brightness of a reflective area and the brightness of a transmissive area are not uniform.